


Old Friends and Old Enemies

by hummingrightalong, itslifethatscaresmetodeath



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/itslifethatscaresmetodeath/pseuds/itslifethatscaresmetodeath
Summary: Jesus and Aaron are entrusted with scouting for Troy Otto's community in Washington state when they run into some old friends, and the Otto family's old enemies.





	Old Friends and Old Enemies

Aaron and Jesus have been working together to scout refugees around the Odessa colony and outlying area. Troy has a pretty good idea when there's someone new on his border but it's a big help to have someone else to check them out instead of doing it himself. He still has so much work to do building the "safe zone" up and expanding past his aunt's home into the actual town of Odessa itself. He has plans to restore it and surround it with a secure barrier in addition to his little trailer park in the safe zone. 

There's the nasty little truth of planning for and dealing with natural deaths and the threat they pose; so Rick's people really did come along at the perfect time. There will be systems in place. It may not sound pretty but it’s going to be necessary to prevent future outbreaks and keep people from reverting to the ways everyone has seen on the road before.

During an outing, after they’d been directed to what Troy's drones picked up as a small camp on the outskirts of town, the couple run into a little trouble. 

A wooden staff comes out of nowhere and while Jesus has healed, recovered his quick reflexes, his strength on his right side could use some work and he finds himself on the ground. His attacker isn't so lucky though, because Aaron is on him in a second, his rifle up and ready. 

The tension lasts only a second before they realize the man is familiar at the same time he realizes just who he's attacked and holds out a helping hand to Jesus. 

"Jesus!" He exclaims, pulling the other man to his feet. 

A woman in her 40s comes running toward them, seemingly out of nowhere, pulling a gun the second she sees Aaron.

"What's wrong? Morgan, are you alright?" The old friend laughs and waves her off but she doesn't holster the weapon. 

"Nothing wrong, I've just found Jesus, an old friend," he explains, smiling brightly as he takes in the two men he hasn't seen in several years. Jesus embraces him, the two serene kindred spirits unfazed by the raised guns or lack of resolution.

"Not that spiritual shit," she says, pulling a face, "are you talking in metaphors again? If so, please kindly knock it the fuck off and explain."

"Gonna have to go with the lady on this one," Aaron agrees reluctantly, never taking his eyes off her. There's something off...and it's not just the major case of resting bitch face she has or her abrasive attitude. He gets an unsettling feeling from her, can't quite put his finger on it and the man in her company is throwing him off. He still relies on his old instincts, knows when his gut says something is off it usually is. That doesn’t exactly answer the question of why she makes him feel like this if Morgan is keeping her around? Sure, he’s been gone awhile but time hasn't changed him in the least. He still wears that same friendly expression, if not a little less heavy than the last time he saw the man.

"No, Madison, this man, his name is Jesus"

"Doesn't look Hispanic." Aaron and Jesus both take their eyes off of their various duties, mouths slightly agape. Really lady?

"No, not hey-sus, JESUS."

"Nickname. It's Paul, actually." 

"Call him Jesus," Aaron interjects. Morgan and Jesus finally seem to realize their companions may need a little talking down. Especially since a very large, very concerned looking man has joined them and from the sounds of it, more are coming. 

"Everyone relax, its ok," Morgan calls out. "Jesus and Aaron are friends from Virginia." That doesn’t seem to make the angry middle-aged woman relax.

Jesus has turned to his boyfriend, placed a hand on the barrel of the weapon and presses down gently, smiling. “It's Morgan, and I'm fine, baby," he says. Morgan smiles at the term of endearment.

"Saw that coming," he says with a laugh. "Just a matter of time" That's right, they hadn't been established when he set out on his own, Aaron still a grieving widower whom Morgan deeply sympathized with. As far as Jesus goes, he credits the younger man with being one of the positive driving forces in helping him find his own center again. They’d had their differences, cleared them up, Morgan had seen the error of his ways...Yeah, he couldn't think of a better match. Aaron isn't paying him much mind though, looks concerned. "Something wrong? I see you've had an upgrade since our last meeting." he gestures to the prosthetic, trying to change the focus and Jesus shoots him a grateful look. 

"I had a little accident in Virginia. Some walkers that weren't walkers...well, people wearing walker skins and herding the dead around like - how did Daryl put it?" Jesus asks Aaron.

"Like a demented cattle drive," he says, cracking a smile, "you're sure?"

"Yes, you big baby. Long story short, it was dark, we walked into a trap, what I thought was a walker sidestepped me and tried to run me through. I’m nearly at 100% but it looks like I'll be stepping it up. You've gotten better, old man."

Morgan scoffs at the playful jab.

***

They talk a bit more as Morgan leads them to their campsite, both men catching each other up on what they've been up to. Morgan is disturbed by the events that led them here but happy to know that most of his friends have survived, is especially excited to catch up with Rick and Ezekiel. 

It's april, prime season for Washington's walkers to be thawing and sure enough, a couple stumble out of the woods. Without missing a beat, Paul and Morgan put them down - blink and you'll miss it - and Aaron feels more at ease. 

Ok. Paul is ok. Just had to see it for his own eyes but he's fine. Of course it had barely been a month recovering from the random attack when Paul sat up in bed and said, very decisively, ‘WE’RE handling this shit’. He was the leader goddamn it...They did; the couple camping out between what was left of the communities after the random attacks, catching Beta alone. They were, and had always been really, in sync, and while Aaron made a perfectly targeted shot over Paul’s shoulder when the bastard snuck up on him, Paul dispatched the walkers that had been lead over the hill behind Aaron. 

It occurs to him that the sketchy woman who is keeping her distance and keeping a watchful eye might not actually have ammunition. If she had, his instincts tell him that there may have a different outcome but he pushes it aside. Morgan wouldn't let her harm them, especially if he's retained his personal philosophies.

Still.

They have more in their party, he takes a note of it and feels her eyes boring into him, feels her unease. It's unclear why the action has caused it but he notes that too. Nine adults, four small children. One man is in a wheelchair and he is in awe of how he must have made it this far but it is impressive to say the least. Inspiring.

After the conversation dies down, Morgan looks a bit sheepish.

"I'd invite y'all the stay for dinner..."

"But I think it's best to just get going before night falls. Aaron, stay here with Morgan and get everyone's details while I go get the truck, trekking all this way has probably been enough for you, Wendell, and it'll give you all time to break down camp."

"Take John and Cole with you to help out."

Jesus nods, trusting Morgan's judgement. he smiles and introduces himself to both men, shaking their hands and they're off. It's the best way to split up. Aaron has a gun and Morgan, he's safe. Their old friend wouldn't send him off with dangerous people and they both seem harmless.

They load the truck quickly, Aaron having taken his notes while helping to break down the campsite and pack the group's meager supplies (and play with the little ones, trying not to wonder if Paul will let him have a few more...). Everything's going well, Paul and Aaron both in a good mood, having found their old friend against all odds and a few seemingly decent people as well...until it isn't. 

It wasn’t perfect, Madison eyeing him with a strange complex look in her eyes every time he pulls his work notebook out. It was one of the things that immediately bonded Troy to Aaron, that he was a numbers guy, that he took notes. His old world life had given him the habit but it really paid off in Odessa.

***

They're inside the gates maybe five minutes before all hell breaks loose and the shouting begins, guns are aimed and at the ready, Cooper and the boys from the coast guard surrounding one of their refugees.

Madison drops easily to her knees, surrendering after having discarded her weapons and placing both hands behind her head. She looks resigned, defeated. The rest of the the group is a little shell shocked until Rick and Troy come running, having heard the distress communication over the walkie talkies. The color drains from Troy's face and Daryl catches up in time to steady him when he falters. He recovers quickly but doesn't speak. He just swallows hard and nods at Cooper, some signal only they understand. 

Rick's eyes go wide "Madison?" It's half statement/half question/all disbelief and his voice kind of cracks. Daryl is on red alert from that moment on, crossbow at the ready in a second to back the soldiers up. He spots Carl approaching and warns him off. 

"Stay with your sister, get the kids inside til I say different," he shouts, eyes darting from the prisoner to his boyfriend and back, trying to gauge the situation. What's got everyone spooked? 

Troy turns toward the house and Rick has to right him when he stumbles so Daryl doesn't scold his son when the boy (shit he's a man now, isn't he?) disobeys slightly to hover around the tall man. He's tugging Judith along as well so he can't complain, hell it's a compliment to how well he's been raised, taking the initiative to recognize and deal with Troy's distress.

It’s not long after Troy heads inside, and Rick barely has time to radio in for Nick. He doesn’t want to do this to the family but something has to be done right away. He’ll fill Daryl in in a moment but right now he needs this woman’s son to make a call the de-facto leader around here can’t at the moment. 

The former deputy understands. There’s trauma there, that Troy (not unlike someone else he knows) has a tendency to push away as past. ‘What is trauma?’ Yeah, he knows all about that. 

Nicky comes out raging, screaming before anyone can stop him.

“What the hell are you doing here? What the HELL are you doing alive?” There’s no fear in his eyes, just angry tears. Anyone who knows him well enough knows it’s frustration, it’s the old fading sense of ‘failure’. Failure to save Troy from this woman, to break free from her. To make up for the lost time with he and Alicia, for how she must have felt at the wayside.

“Sweetheart…” She tries, shakes her head, and goes for honesty. “Ok, wait! I know how you feel. I KNOW what you want. But please, consider them. Do whatever you want to me, but think of them.” Coming around, after he’s set two small children down with their guides, Travis emerges. 

There’s scarring on every visible area of skin, and the trend must continue. The trail of deep uneven markings disappear into the fabric of ratty clothing. But he’s smiling, that patient smile he’d held so long in spite of his step-children’s reluctance to accept a new dad. It’d taken Alicia the longest, strangely, being the younger and not having the healthiest relationship with mom. Neither of them did but guess who got all the attention?

Nick knew his sister felt guilty as hell now. He also knew this shock could be very unhealthy for her and her unborn child. Children maybe? She was showing earlier than the other times, and Jake was hoping if there were twins at least one would finally be a little girl.

Speaking of, the way Madison looks cautiously at Travis and the small boy and girl, Nick had a sickening feeling there was a connection there. She’d gone and had two more kids, somehow. He couldn’t hold them against Travis, or hate the kids for it. 

He orders her to be kept separate; Cooper whispering that there was space next to Negan’s prison. It’d be discussed. For now a secure trailer would be enough, with extra guards. She’d, yet again, prove to be a burden, taking time and energy from guards and personnel that had better shit to do...

As soon as she’s out of sight he falls into Travis’ arms, gets introductions to his (yep, siblings, at least half) and wonders how best to break this to Alicia.


End file.
